


Idiots

by YouKeepMeRight



Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight
Summary: Following a post on Tumblr, I will write a story every day for every prompt in the list. It's my first attempt to publish something like this, but I adore these two idiots too much to not try it.Day 7: French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831621
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Idiots

Arthur had promised his father that he would take care of his prince duties that day; he had to sign and verify many decrees and papers. He usually hated those tasks, but today he _despised _them. Actually, the only thing he really wanted to do was spending the whole day attached to Merlin's lips.__

__Some days before they had a revelation during a complicated mission in the Forest of Balor. Lots of people from the nearby villages had asked Camelot for help, for the situation had become unbearable in those last months. There was a hideous beast that killed every person who tried to pass through the forest. The villagers couldn't go into the forest for herbs or fresh water and they were running out of food. Their only hope was Camelot's knights_ _

__Arthur had to defeat the beast to restore peace to the land. He rode out at dawn with Merlin and his bravest men towards the forest. When they arrived, they spent the night looking for the creature but it found them first. Before they could react to what was going on, they were forced to defend themselves, losing a knight in the sudden onslaught. The group was forced to retreat to a cave and think about a plan to attack._ _

__"I think it's a Harpy," said Merlin breathlessly when they were finally safe in the depths of the cave._ _

__"A what?" asked Arthur, leaning against some rocks, equally breathless, a few bloody bruises scattered across his face and his hands. Nothing serious thanks to a certain sorcerer._ _

__"A Harpy,” explained Merlin. "Gaius told me about them, I am fairly certain we can kill it"_ _

__"Fairly isn't enough, _Mer _lin. I need to be sure not to lose someone else," said Arthur, his face serious. A look that always made Merlin's stomach turn for its fierceness.___ _

____"Alright,” Merlin began to explain, "but we'll need to do some very specific movements to sort of hypnotize the creature, only then one of you can kill it. Your sword needs to be wet with human blood, or it will be ineffective."_ _ _ _

____"Show us those movements, Merlin,” Arthur demanded, that fierce look still making his beautiful profile even more handsome, so distracting that Merlin tripped on his own feet more than a couple of times._ _ _ _

____When everything was settled, the knights tried to get some sleep. Merlin and Arthur couldn't rest, too preoccupied for the day ahead; they decided to sit side by side away from the rest of the group in order not to wake them._ _ _ _

____"What worries you, my lord?” Merlin whispered "don't you think the plan is going to work?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, I do think is going to work,” answered the prince, "I trust you; you know that", he added, meeting Merlin's eyes. The sorcerer never wanted to look away._ _ _ _

____"Of course,” Merlin added some moments later "I know.”_ _ _ _

____In the end they managed to get some sleep, only to wake up with their hands intertwined on Merlin's chest, his head pillowed on Arthur's thighs. They woke up quickly as an unnatural cry came from the outside of the cave: the Harpy was there.  
Arthur rose abruptly on his feet, ready to fight. “Knights, get ready to do what Merlin showed you yesterday. I know I am asking a great act of courage from you. We stand together in this, like always. For the love of Camelot!”_ _ _ _

____“Arthur wait!” shouted Merlin before his prince could follow the knights outside the cave. “You need to wet your sword with blood first”. While speaking, he put his hand on the sharp end of the blade, letting some drops of blood drip on to it._ _ _ _

____“You are always so reckless,” Arthur whispered, looking at Merlin with such admiration and devotion the sorcerer felt weak at the knees.  
With that, the prince grabbed Merlin's collar and put his lips on the other ones in a kiss so powerful it almost made them both fall to the ground.  
“We'll talk about it later,” Arthur said breathlessly, caressing a speechless Merlin's face before leaving him for the battle._ _ _ _

____Obviously, the plan worked perfectly and they managed to kill the beast, each of them safe and sound. On their way back to Camelot, Arthur and Merlin couldn't talk about what happened of course, but they kept sharing mischievous and heated glances that would have made an harlot blush. They arrived in the early hours of evening, the castle ready to have a great feast in their honor. During the banquet, everyone wanted to congratulate the prince, so Merlin didn't have a chance to even get close to Arthur, let alone speak to him._ _ _ _

____When finally everyone was drunk with wine and happiness, the castle seemed to return quiet again. Everything was calm except Merlin's heart, its thunderous beats like a constant roll of drums in Merlin's head. _“I can't believe I am going to kiss him again” _was his only thought.  
Unfortunately Merlin faced disappointment a few moments later, because it was Gaius, not Arthur, who was waiting for him at the end of the corridor.___ _ _ _

______“The prince asked me to give this to you,” said the old physician, an inquisitive look upon in face. Merlin looked absolutely besotted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“T-thanks,” Merlin replied, his hands trembling with anticipation._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Meet me tomorrow evening on the western wall after the last parade of the guards, _Arthur wrote in his message. _I am positive you'd wanted to see me sooner, like I do,but my father compelled me to complete some of my other responsibilities with him. Be patient, it'll be worth it. Yours, A. ______ _ _ _ _ _

__________That prat was going to give him a heart attack one day, Merlin was sure of it! How could he even think about sleeping now! He wanted to look for a spell to move forward in time I order to be already there. He wanted to enchant himself to remove his little insecurities and to boldly run straight into Arthur's arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As it turned out, time can be both an enemy and a friend. Merlin, during those hours, was able to think quite well about what was going on between him and the prince, to search his feelings and to know better than let his emotions overwhelm him. So when evening arrived, Merlin was ready._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When their eyes met on the western wall, they sparked with determination, admiration, and unmistakable love. They had a lot to talk about, but in that moment they let their actions speak for them. First they hugged, holding tight to the other like their life depended on that. Then Arthur took Merlin's face between his hands, caressing his cheekbones with his thumb, gazing at him like he was the most astonishing star he'd never seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Merlin”, the prince's voice was soft and in that exact moment the sorcerer lost every sense of control that restrained him before, and attacked Arthur's lips in a ferocious kiss. Merlin almost lost consciousness at the first touch of those dreamy lips, and oh, Arthur felt the same about the other man. In fact, Arthur had fantasized about his manservant's lips too much in the days before. They were so soft, so full, like they were made for...oh Gods above, they had just started and he was so turned on he couldn't control the moans that were escaping his throat. Luckily for Merlin, his princes' moans meant he had more access to his mouth. He let his tongue explore that luscious place, trying not to miss a single bit. He was fascinated by Arthur's teeth, especially his canines, over which Merlin passed his tongue several times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________By the time they broke apart to breathe, they were aroused like teenagers with no rational thought inside their heads, only a continuous drone of _want _. Not being able to stay separated, Arthur tore off Merlin's red neck scarf and proceeded to leave marks all over that creamy skin, while Merlin tugged at Arthur's tunic. After a while their legs couldn't stand anymore and they collapsed in a tangle of limbs, laughing out loud like the idiots they were.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little slow burn ride like I did.  
> The biggest "gracias" to my one and only beta @mother-of-lions


End file.
